Martyrize Me
by EdgyKid
Summary: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, AU: Grimmjow is a guilty criminal forced to work as an unorthodox police officer.. Damn that emo cop is there too.  Shonen-ai/yaoi, non-con, GrimmUlqui
1. Chapter 1: Comatose

**Martyrize Me**  
><strong>Chapter 1: Comatose<strong>

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**Warnings: Grimmjow has a potty mouth, a bit of drug mention**

**Pairings: *GrimmUlquiGrimm; IchiRenji, ToshiroRangiku, and others to come**

***EDIT: I got a beta! readit its so much better!*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Eyes are not the windows to the soul, they are the doors."<p>

* * *

><p>Ulqiorra had to make a quick stop; just run into the convenience store to grab a bottle of water and pay for gas.<p>

The little bell jingled as he opened the door; people looked up and stared. Everyone these days knew his face, much to his displeasure.

Ulquiorra briskly walked to the refrigerated aisle, almost tripping over someone crouched down. The man immediately looked up with a glare.

"What the hell? Can't you see I'm down here?"

Ulquiorra studied the muscled man as he stood up; now he was towering over him. The man had eccentric aqua hair, spiked up, that swayed as he shook his head at Ulquiorra. The blue eyed man swept his glare over Ulquiorra and seemed to recognize him.

"Oh, you're a cop. Sorry, man, I'll just, uh, get out of your way."

Ulquiorra said nothing as the man quickly walked away into another aisle. Something seemed off about him, Ulquiorra noted as he grabbed a water. How did he know Ulquiorra was a cop? Had he seen Ulquiorra before, when he was in uniform? Or was it something more suspicious? The green-eyed man slowly sauntered to the counter, watching the blue haired man from the corner of his eye. The man was squinting his eyes; he would put his face inches away from a product only to walk away to another.

Ulquiorra paid for the water and gas, not noticing the blue eyes trained on him. However, with his years of experience as a cop, Ulquiorra trusted his instincts to go and check up on the suspicious man. The blue-ette was currently browsing through some lighters but looked up at his approach.

"Do you need glasses or something?" Ulquiorra asked, starting the conversation.

"I'm not going to wear glasses, I'd look like a moron. So, man, is there a reason you're talking to me? What, am I suspicious?" He smirked at Ulquiorra.

"My name isn't 'man', it's Ulquiorra."

The tanned man rolled his eyes at his disapproving tone. This drew Ulquiorra's attention to them; his blue eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them.

"Huh, what'd you do for your parents to give you that mouthful?"

Ulquiorra said nothing; showed no emotion. The man leaned back against the counter.

"Well, emo boy, I gotta go," he said as he started walking. "Maybe I'll see you around."

Ulquiorra did not approve of being called emo boy. He also heard the 'hopefully not' the tall man muttered.

The man mounted a motorcycle and drove off. Ulquiorra glanced at the cigarette lighters. Five or six were missing. He sighed. He was off duty, he really needed to just relax, there was no reason to be interrogating every suspicious person.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, he knew, so he might as well get a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>"We need backup! We're on the I-15, northbound. Cruisers, STAT. Schiffer, Yammy, Abarai, Kurosaki split up!"<p>

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow hurried out of the store. He didn't like the cop's attention, but when you're a member of the most wanted gang it's to be expected.<p>

He could see the cop through the door. The emo guy was staring at the remaining lighters. Yeah, he'd been running low lately and needed to restock.

His baby growled as he pulled away, grumbling beneath him as he headed up to meet with his cronies. They were having a big raid tonight; they'd been planning for a couple weeks and the danger excited him.

But Grimmjow's euphoria was taken down a notch after the encounter with the weird cop. There was something about him. He could sense that Ulquiorra - without even saying it - had looked down on him, and that pissed him off.

Looking back every once in a while to check for people following him, he twisted and turned through a maze of alleyways and buildings. Finally he pulled into sight of the abandoned warehouse.

The door was rickety and frail; it had probably been slammed one too many times. It didn't really matter though. After tonight they'd never come here again. He locked eyes with the other members as he walked in, tossing a couple of spare lighters to his friends.

"Glad you could join us, Jaegerjaques."

"Yeah, yeah, Shawlong. Let's do this." His blue eyes swept around the area, waiting impatiently for the other members to spill outside. Grimmjow was focusing on controlling himself; the adrenaline was starting to flow in his veins. The knowledge of the coming thrill made him feel alive. He lived for breaking the rules. Maybe, if he was lucky, there would be a fight too.

Grimmjow grinned maniacally as they piled into their tinted vans. The tires grappled with the gravel as they sped into town. The van he was in approached the Electronix store.

His group, consisting of five guys, jumped out wearing their signature numeric tattoos and jeans. Once people caught sight of their white partial masks they began to shout and made a mad rush to get away. Grimmjow ran towards the store entrance, gleefully muscling his way through the crowd.

As soon as they entered, the cashier hit the alarm. Grimmjow smirked and headed towards the man. He looked like he'd just shit his pants.

Grimmjow knew that the plan was to grab as much stuff as they could, but why not scare the wussy cashier? And as a bonus he might get some money. He sauntered over to the trembling man, draping his arms over the counter and smirking as he grabbed the man by his Guitar Hero shirt.

"Let's have a go."

The man's grey eyes widened wordlessly as he tried to shuffle backwards. Abruptly shaking his head, he tried to make a run for a door; but Grimmjow carelessly pushed him at the wall.

"I said, let's have a go. I haven't had a fight in days so gimme all you got." Grimmjow was waiting for him to make a move - and when he didn't, the blue-eyed man lost it.

"I SAID HIT ME DUMBASS!"

The clerk tried to shrink back at his words. Grimmjow grabbed him again and slung him across the store, paying attention to nothing else, not even the far off sirens.

His cronies shook their heads at their blue-haired comrade. He always had to make everything into a fight. This had helped him gain the sixth rank in the gang - but without a detailed thought process or care for planning, he hadn't advanced any further.

Already hearing the sirens, they hastily grabbed a couple of last things before running out the door.

"Grimmjow, come on!"

He wasn't listening. No, he was too busy punching the cashier over and over. He laughed in his ecstasy as he beat the man to a bloody pulp.

This was the scene the police arrived to see.

* * *

><p>Immediately, Ulquiorra and Renji headed towards the rampaging blue-nette and grabbed him. He struggled fiercely till Renji gave him a good whack with the butt of his gun. The blue haired man seemed to come out of a trance.<p>

"What the hell, man? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"I already told you, my name isn't 'man', it's Ulquiorra." Recognition crossed the criminal's face. Renji looked back and forth between them.

"Oh yeah, that's right, the emo cop. I remember-"

Renji cut in.

"You are under arrest for attempted theft and assault. You have the right to remain silent." Renji looked at him. "As a known member of the Espada gang, you are going to be locked up for a very long time."

"Just let me hit that guy one more time!" their criminal whined, watching his punching bag - currently being treated by medics - with a longing expression. Ulquiorra looked him straight in his blue eyes.

"No."

With much cussing, pushing, and whacking they managed to get the muscled man into cuffs and then into the car.

* * *

><p><em>What a waste of space. I knew that man was suspicious.<em> Ulquiorra was not happy at being called in while off duty. Currently he was searching the computer for any record of this Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Hmmmmmm..." This was not the brute's first felony. No, this was just a drop in the ocean compared to the others. Grimmjow, it seemed, had been a suspect in a homicide about a year ago, and his bad record went back to elementary school.

It had gotten so bad he had been transferred from Clearlake Middle school to a disciplinary school. Wait, Ulquiorra thought. That was the same middle school he had attended...

_Noises filled the cafeteria; it stank of mediocre food and pubescent children._

_Thirteen-year-old Ulquiorra pushed his scattered bangs out of his eyes. Looking up, bright blue hair stole his attention. That boy had fist fights everyday. He was always in detention - except for today. Grimmjow, so loud and known to everyone, sitting alone?_

_Ulquiorra himself was sitting alone, but why wasn't Mr Popular sitting with those adoring girls? Or some guys that weren't on his bad side?_

_Ulquiorra was a very antisocial kid. No one really knew much about him. That didn't mean people wouldn't gossip about him. They called him emo and a freak. Ulquiorra didn't care and he didn't pay attention to other people, really. In turn they eventually ignored him. So when those aggressive, blue eyes held his, it was unnerving._

_Grimmjow threw something that Ulquiorra, surprising himself, caught. The projectile was an apple from the free lunch some kids got because of special circumstances at home. What was going on in Grimmjow's house, he wondered, for Grimmjow to always interrupt the school day with his incessant shouting and brawling?_

_He looked up to see Grimmjow grinning and scribbling on a piece if paper. He balled it up before throwing it at Ulquiorra. The messy scrawl read: _Hey emo, goodie goodies like you love that shit right?

_Ulquiorra crumpled it up, throwing both the note and apple into the nearest trashcan. He glared at the smirking adolescent before returning to his task of staring at the table. I hate you Jaegerjaques, he thought. I hate your smirk, I hate your sharp white teeth, and most of all your bright blue hair!_

That was the last time Ulquiorra remembered Grimmjow. A transfer would explain that. He grabbed the file and headed to Grimmjow's holding cell.

"I thought I recognized you, Jaegerjaques. It doesn't surprise me you ended up at juvie; seems it didn't do you much good, unfortunately."

Grimmjow just laughed as he lounged on the cot.

"You must be that emo kid, right? Well, a couple years didn't seem to do you much good either. I mean, come on, painting your fingernails black? What are you, a girl?" Grimmjow replied flippantly.

"You are like an insolent child. Seeing as you are incapable of acting your age, I will say this slowly." Ulquiorra made sure his prisoner was paying attention. "We've filed charges with the magistrate's court. You're going to be held here until we've established bail."

Grimmjow just stared at him, looking...sheepish?

"Well, um, you see, I have a pet at home and it needs to be fed and stuff."

"So, you've got three phone calls. Make one."

"Come on, man, there's nobody I'd call!"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, emo, there is nothing wrong or unmanly about having a cat!"

Ulquiorra could see his craziness on the brink. It was time to leave.

"I'll see what I can do. Have fun with your new friends."

Grimmjow looked around his cell, noticing the other booked criminals. He laughed like it was Christmas day and Ulquiorra had said, 'You're such good boy, Grimmy, look at all these new toys I got you.'

Ulquiorra walked briskly out the door.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was top dog in the holding cell; a few teeth and drops of blood later, they understood that. He shifted on the cot, finding it uncomfortable and stiff. <em>There is nothing to do stuck in this hole, I want emo cop to entertain me<em>, Grimmjow whined in his head. Being stuck with nothing to do rarely happened.

The lighters were confiscated along with his knives. _Well at least I didn't have any weed on me_, he grinned. _Just be good and they will let you home, then you can see Gato and then you can be happy._ Yes, he agreed with the voice in his head.

"I need water!" It was true, Grimmjow's throat felt scratchy. He was suddenly very thirsty. The guard just looked at him.

"It's nearly mealtime, can't you wait?"

"I NEED water, NOW!" Grimmjow was adamant.

The guard widened his eyes slightly, looking over Grimmjow's red eyes, chapped lips, and jittery expression. The blue haired man stumbled forward in an attempt to grab one of the bars, but missed.

"Huh, you're lookin' all lit up, ain't cha? Better get you swabbed."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had done his paper work, filed things for other cases, and, with the facts of Grimmjow's drug use added to his file, he was tired and ready to go home.<p>

_Hmm, with Marijuana on top of all these felonies he'll be in for a very long time. Unless they...No, I had been a special case, surely they wouldn't do that for Grimmjow would they?_ That was a troubling thought he swiftly pushed away. _That was impossible._

He stood up, his legs sore from sitting, and shoved his jacket on. There was one last thing to do; Ulquiorra dreaded it. Turning his keys in the ignition, he headed towards the somewhat poorer districts. It was dark already, and it did not please him to be in such a neighborhood but he was a cop. He could do this. He was hesitant about helping Grimmjow - this was definitely outside his jurisdiction, he wasn't supposed to do favors for criminals - but he could always claim that Grimmjow was an old school friend.

The line of apartments were cramped and looked poverty stricken. Not somewhere to linger, he thought as he walked quickly up the crumbling steps. He turned the doorknob and sure enough it opened to reveal Grimmjow's hoard he called a home. Ulquiorra wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt clothes and the musky smell from body odor. _This is a pig sty_. He shuddered, picking his way through the endless piles of laundry, dishes, and trash to find a clearing.

It seemed Grimmjow's bedroom was the only room safe from clutter. The room held only a large bed that was bathed in moonlight from the window. Illuminated by the light was an ivory-colored feline, curled sleeping on its master's crumpled sheets. This brought an unwilling twitch of a smile to Ulquiorra's blank face.

He stroked the cats silky fur as it opened its aqua eyes, licking Ulquiorra's hand gently. _I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm supposed to be emotionless and uncaring.. oh well._ He couldn't turn a blind eye to this mewling ball of fur, so he backed away and headed to the kitchen, the soft padding of paws following him. _Soup, no. Beer, no. Bleach, no. Ahh here we go, Iams Cat Food._

Ulquiorra opened the bag and poured it into the cat bowl on the ground, noting that it read _Gato_ on the side.

"Hmm, well Gato, I'll be back tomorrow. Your master has done some very bad things, I'm not sure when he'll be back." Feeling a bit stupid talking to a cat he made his way back through the maze to the door. He pushed it opened and disappeared into his car and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright people, doesntit look so much better? I think so!  
><strong>

***IMPORTANTE**_: _**I don't know who should be seme and uke (Grimmjow and Ulquiorra) so if anyonehas suggestions they would be appreciated, arigato.**

**And, che, i know its rated high. You shall see that lattterr :)**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Insomnia

Martyrize Me

Chapter 2: Insomnia

**A/N: As said before, i dont have access to a real courtroom and i apologize for any mistakes in advance. Also, I have decided to let Ulquiorra have his honorifics for his 'Aizen-sama' .  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Grimmjow is MY kitty! ... nope unfortunately he is Ulquiorra's kitty**

**EDIT! : I GOT A BETA! so yep this chapter is way better and much more realistic! Thank you so very much eleventy7 for putting up with me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I've always liked the minds of criminals, they seem similar to artists."<p>

* * *

><p><em> The need for touch, human contact, was an obsession. He wanted it, he needed it. Grimmjow just didn't know the right way to go about it.<em>

_ "Mommy, why do other kids put their arms around their mommies like that?" Big sapphire eyes looked up into her brown ones. He watched as her lips curled._

_ "Because they are weak spineless brats. Their moms are weak and mushy too." Grimmjow soaked this in. He understood now._

_ "Oh, ok." He learned forward to peck her on the cheek and she swatted him away._

_ "Get out." Grimmjow had seen other boys do this so he was confused; maybe it's like the arm wrap thing, he thought. Yeah, that's it._

_ He pushed open the car door and was devoured in the masses of children. Grimmjow didn't wave or shout goodbye. He knew it would displease his mother._

_ "My mom says you're all weak babies!" He was getting attention any way he could, like always. All the other little boys and girls glared at him. A boy in his class - his name was Di Roy - walked up to him._

_ "No I'm not!" the boy yelled as he jumped on Grimmjow, pushing and shoving. Grimmjow sunk his teeth into Di Roy's cheek._

_ "Owwwwww!" The boy was bawling, attracting the presence of the teacher. "Grimmjow bit me!" Di Roy said, pointing a stubby finger at him._

_ "Grimmjow!" Her tone was harsh. "Why in the world would you do that?" She examined the boy's red cheek where his teeth had made indentations._

_ Before Grimmjow could say anything, that annoying boy replied through his sobs:_

_ "It's 'cuz his mommy don't love him!"_

_ "Di Roy! What a thing to say! Both of you apologize, now!"_

_ Both kindergartners looked at each other, saying nothing._

_ Grimmjow wasn't even listening anymore. He'd heard it on TV, when people said those three words, or when other kids' moms said, 'Bye sweetie, I love you!'. But had his own mom ever? Did he want his mom to say those words?_

_ He felt a pain inside. It hurt. No, he decided, he didn't need his mom to say that. He knew she loved him...right? People that said 'I love you' must be soft wussies!_

_ I'll make you proud, mom, I'll never say those three words! I'll never put my lips on anyone's cheek! And I won't wrap my arms around anyone! I'll make you proud, mom._

_ That was what Grimmjow decided._

_ Di Roy never did get his apology._

The cell bars rattled as fingers trailed along them, thumping each one he hit. He paced around the cell; tomorrow he would receive his sentence.

Grimmjow's nighttime routine was pissing off his cellmates, but they were all pretty sure he was psychotic and left him alone. The bail bonds had been extravagant and with no way to leave, Grimmjow was looking even worse, like a ragged, caged animal.

"You don't look that good." The quiet voice caused Grimmjow's head to snap up from studying the ground. He walked to the bars to get a look at his late visitor.

"Don't come closer. You smell bad, like trash."

Grateful to have a distraction, he allowed himself to be easily riled up.

"Why don't you ever shut the hell up about trash? Is it some sort of fetish of yours?"

Ulquiorra blinked, unfazed.

"No. It isn't a fetish."

Grimmjow let out a feral growl.

"If it concerns you, I've been feeding your cat." Ulquiorra inspected his uniform, speaking in a monotone.

"Well, you had better, making me go through all this!"

"I did not expect gratitude. It's 2:00 AM, clean yourself up and get some sleep." He tossed some soap and a rag through the bars.

_Did my appearance bother him that much?_ Grimmjow smirked.

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. You are accused of attempted robbery and felony battery. Do you plead guilty?" The old judge with his long white beard watched him intently.<p>

Grimmjow opened his mouth for a moment, then closed it. The court clerk turned to the plaintiffs.

"Your silence is assumed as a not-guilty plea. Would the victim please report their version of events."

The scrawny cashier, now adorned with a cast, spoke first.

"It was about 8:00 at night when I was working as a cashier at the store Electronix. Suddenly five men burst into the store. I could tell by their markings and partial masks that they were part of the Espada gang. I immediately rang the alarm for the police. I only got a good look at this guy," he jerked a thumb at Grimmjow, "because he was the one who walked straight up to me. He was acting a bit crazy and he- he wanted to fight me." The man was sweaty and breathless.

"Aww come on, I didn't want to fight _you_, I just wanted a fight." Grimmjow protested.

"Quiet!" Yamamoto's word was law. The courtroom and Grimmjow hushed. Satisfied, the judge spoke. "Continue."

"Well, you see, I - um. That man," pointing to Grimmjow's grinning self, "he threw me against a wall. He kept ranting about fighting me and I .. I didn't do anything. I got hurt," he finished, gulping.

"I'll say! I kicked your scrawny ass!" Grimmjow announced loudly, only to be followed by Yamamoto's 'Silence!'.

"Does the defendant have anything they would like to say or bring forward?"

A lawyer by the name of Ggoi stood up.

"I will speak on behalf of Mr. Jaegerjaques."

The judge nodded.

"It has come to my attention that my client has been under emotional stress lately."

Grimmjow stared at him, confused. This wasn't what they had talked about oh-so-briefly.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques has also had a very troubled childhood living with only his mother. We would like that to be considered in your decision about my client's fate. That is all." He sat back down next to Grimmjow.

"What the fuck was that?" Looking up at Yamamoto, Grimmjow continued in a whisper. "You made me sound all...all...pathetic!"

His lawyer looked him in the eye.

"I did what I needed to, so that you would have a lighter sentence. You should thank me. And quieten down before you add 'contempt of the court' to your charges."

"We now call to court the second witness." The plaintiff's lawyer looked over at a blonde girl in a very revealing outfit. "What did you see on that night, Ms Harribel?"

"Well, you see, I was walking on the sidewalk and I had just passed the geek store when these five guys jumped out of a van." She twirled her hair as she talked, crossing one leg over the other. "None of them had shirts, and they were H-O-T! You could tell they really worked out because of their abs and they looked yummy. Especially the blue guy, he had a tattooed six on his back that was really cool." She winked at Grimmjow as she said this.

"Please continue, Ms Harribel, with relevant facts."

"Ok, ok. So as I was saying, I was checking these guys out as they ran towards the geek shop. When they closer I, and everyone else, saw their Espada mask things. Then everyone started screaming and running like crazy. That's what I saw."

"Thank you Ms Harribel. That is all." The plaintiff lawyer dismissed the blonde girl before shuffling his papers and concluding their argument. Yamamoto nodded throughout the lawyer's conclusive address. Grimmjow had a sinking feeling.

The judge dismissed the court; the jurors left the courtroom silently. It was some time before they returned.

"May I ask the jury foreman to stand?" Yamamoto said. A man stood up.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes."

"Do you find the defendant guilty, or not guilty?"

"Guilty."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," the judge said, "please stand. You have been found guilty by this court of felony battery and robbery. I hereby sentence you to 5 years prison and a $10,000 fine, payable by - "

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned in their seats to face the brown-haired man who seemed unsurprised.

"Yes, Mr. Aizen?"

The man stood up, looking superior.

"You are aware of the program I run, are you not?"

The judge clasped his hands together.

"Yes, Mr. Aizen, I am aware of this 'program' you use to steal my convicted criminals."

"I don't ask often; the last time was almost two years ago." His arrogant aura turned to a submissive one.

"As you wish, Aizen. But don't expect another favor anytime soon." Yamamoto rose his gavel and the courtroom burst with noise, cries of outrage and disbelief alike.

Grimmjow was the only one clueless, he scratched his head looking around in confusion.

A tap of the gavel and silence trickled back in.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, your verdict and sentence remain the same. However, you have the option to elect for two years of community work in the legal community."

Grimmjow pretended to think before making his announcement.

"I'll take the two year thing."

"Very well, court adjourned." Yamamoto's nostrils flared slightly.

There was much shuffling and discussing as people moved towards the exits. Some glanced back at Grimmjow with disgusted looks, which only caused his anger to spike.

A quiet voice broke him out of his reverie.

"You got lucky." Then the small cop thrust his hands into his pockets, turning away from him.

"You think so?" Grimmjow said, but Ulquiorra kept walking, leaving Grimmjow by himself.

_That is so annoying. The way he looks down on me just 'cuz he's an emo smartass cop. Wait! He was a cop and now I have to work in the 'legal community'...does that mean I'll have to put up with that bastard? Oh, the horror._

"Hey, I was talking to you! Show some respect!"

Ulquiorra stopped.

The cop turned around, his usual emotionless façade still in place.

"You actually think I have any reason to respect you?" Ulquiorra started walking towards him, his hands no longer in his pockets. "Dirty, street, filth? You disgust me." The whole time his voice was dull in contrast to his words.

Grimmjow never saw the punch coming. Who knew such a thin body - nearly half his size - had that much force? _Well, I guess he isn't a cop for nothing. So Ulquiorra wants a fight? Well, he'll get one!_

"If not for Aizen-sama, you would be in prison. Though I'm not sure why he would do something like that for you. I guess Aizen-sama would like a challenge." Ulquiorra shoved an uppercut into Grimmjow's stomach.

Grimmjow used a well-placed push kick to create some distance between them.

"Yeah, I was wondering who that Aizen guy was."

Ulquiorra moved closer while Grimmjow talked.

"Aizen-sama is the head of the police department - the place you will unfortunately be working."

Grimmjow threw a punch at Ulquiorra's face, which he caught effortlessly.

"Enough. I tire of this fight. I'm sure Aizen-sama needs me at work."

It was over like that. Ulquiorra solemnly turned, hands pocketed, and was out the door leaving Grimmjow alone. _What the hell just happened? I guess he showed a bit more humanity than he wanted to._

If that was true, Grimmjow was proud to have made the ice cube act that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I hope Ulquiorra isn't too OOC, but I have to make him talk soo whatever. As it stands now Grimmjow shall be seme but if you disagree i have this magical thing called a FRIGGIN POLL ON MY FREAKING PAGE! ... Ingnore the pms-er...**

**THANKYOU! To my reviewers mindblock and aWeSoMeP !**

**To aWeSoMeP and Damn im Powerful for subscribing!**

**And to Damn im Powerful for the fave!**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Festering Beneath the Skin

**Martyrize Me**

**Chapter 3: Festering Beneath the Skin**

**Disclaimer: You know what? F! the disclaimer i put it on the other two chapters.**

**Warnings: cussing, and as much as i hate it NON-CON! yep rape.**

***EDIT: I got an awesome beta! eleventy7 thanks so much!*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Life's hard. It's even harder when you're stupid."<p>

* * *

><p><em>BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.<em>

Grimmjow's hand smashed the cheap device. _Oh shit. Now I'll have to buy a new one..._

He felt a wet nose in his ear.

"Oh, hey Gato. Daddy has a new job today so he has to get up at an ungodly hour. Mmmmmmmhhmmmmmmm," Grimmjow murmured as his cat nuzzled against him. She was perched atop his bare chest, now licking him.

"Be good while I'm gone and I'll get you a treat, ok? Good girl."

Grimmjow gently picked her up and off him, throwing on his clothes. They would probably give him some sort of uniform when he got there anyways. He had been asked to report to the police station to begin his community work as a police volunteer.

_Hmm, breakfast..._He grabbed a piece of bread as he glanced at the clock.

He stuffed the bread in his mouth and grabbed his keys. Grimmjow was running a teensy bit late but surely they would expect that?

He revved his bike and pulled into the sea of cars. _Damn, of course today, of all days, there would be a traffic jam._

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Aizen wondered.<p>

"I apologize, Aizen-sama, for his lateness. He is truly an imbecile."

"Now, now, Ulquiorra. It's not your fault. I'm sure you are curious as to why I have called you here - but we must wait for Jaegerjaques." Aizen idly tapped his fingers on his desk.

"May I see if he has arrived?" Ulquiorra desired to be useful to his master.

"If you wish, Ulquiorra, you may." He said this with a lack of passion that Ulquiorra denied. He would make his master happy.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." He excused himself, making his way outside to the car park, glad to have something to do.

A roar signaled the arrival of a motorcyclist and Ulquiorra's lip curled in distaste. He hated those loud and dangerous things. The person on the motorcycle came into view and - not wearing a helmet, another no-no - was the blue haired madman.

Grimmjow shook his windswept hair, as though he was on a filmset, as he descended from his bike.

"You're late. Aizen-sama has requested your presence in his office."

Grimmjow walked towards him, for once without a sadistic grin.

"Che, I know I'm late. It's not my fault there's freaking traffic." He walked past Ulquiorra, pulling open the door into the police station - without holding it open for Ulquiorra.

Despite his white, grease-smeared t-shirt and his ripped pants, he didn't get a second glance among the busy police officers. He knew why. They thought he was some deadbeat being brought in by Ulquiorra, most likely on a DUI or DV charge. They would never guess that he was going to work among them.

Without bothering to knock, Grimmjow pushed open the door and stepped into the office.

"I'm here."

This was the first time Grimmjow had gotten an up-close look at his new boss. The man had slicked-back brown hair except for a single strand, which Grimmjow thought was dumb. _His hair looks stupid._ The man was comfortably sitting in his chair like it was his throne and he was the king. It ticked Grimmjow off a bit.

The door quietly opened as the emo cop made his way inside.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra, for bringing him here." Grimmjow noticed that, even though Aizen spoke as if it were nothing, Ulquiorra's eyes brightened slightly as he sat down.

"It was nothing, Aizen-sama." The way he said that, like a doting lover..._It's sickening._ Grimmjow roughly grabbed a chair and plopped down.

"So...?" Grimmjow glanced at the form of authority.

"Ah, yes, Grimmjow. Today is your first day working for us. Much better than being in a dirty prison cell, no?"

"Hn," Grimmjow grunted, waiting for the man to get his lecture over with.

"A uniform will be found for you. You will also be given your credentials and weapon." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes; what was going on? He thought he'd just be doing administrative tasks. There was no way Aizen was supposed to give him actual cop duties. "Of course you will need some training and what better way to learn than out in the field? You will have a partner to show you the way."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Surely his master wasn't suggesting that he...

"Uquiorra, you will be helping Mr. Jaegerjaques here."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Why was he doing this to him?

Grimmjow felt similar. "Why does it have to be him? Can't I work with someone else?"

"Now, now, boys, work together. You are dismissed. Here, Ulquiorra." Aizen handed Ulquiorra a manilla folder filled with papers. "This is an ideal case for you to begin with."

* * *

><p>"Well, if I'm having to work here, shouldn't you introduce me? Like, who's that guy with the orange hair?" Grimmjow was trying to get a response from the cold Ulquiorra.<p>

"Ask him yourself." Ulquiorra's lips were pressed together in a line. He was rapidly growing tired of the bluenette.

Grimmjow muttered something that sounded like 'PMSing bitch...' but Ulquiorra said nothing as the man walked away.

"Hey." The orange-haired man looked up at the towering Grimmjow next to his desk.

"Hey. You're the newest Privaron, right?"

"Huh?" _What was the guy talking about?_ wondered Grimmjow.

"Sexta, I guess." What nonsense was he babbling now?

"What the hell are you talking about?" How did the guy know he had been ranked sixth in the Espada?

"It's not that hard, dumbass. Privaron, the program for you delinquents who get a second chance. You're the sixth one."

"You mean there's others? Who?" This was starting to sound interesting.

The orange-haired officer just looked at him, smug. "Well now, that's not for me to tell. The Privaron have been immersed among the ranks of us officers so they'll tell you if they want to."

The little guy was starting to piss Grimmjow off.

"What's your name, orange?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Yours?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Anyways, you wanna fight?" Grimmjow placed his hands on the desk, his shadow falling on Kurosaki. Ichigo raised an eyebrow before a smooth voice cut in.

"You are obsessed. We have a case to complete, Grimmjow. Now is not the time for this."

"Man, you're such a buzzkill! What's your problem?" Grimmjow asked, but he followed the smaller man regardless. They walked out to the parking lot, Ulquiorra leading the way to a black Toyota.

"Oh so we're doin' the case now? Can I drive?"

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow like he was a terrifying new species, before sliding into the driver's seat. Grimmjow grumbled as he got into the passenger side.

"Pussy, I bet my driving skills are better than yours.."

"The case given to us by Aizen-sama is easy, even for a simpleton like you."

"Hey, wait! What about my _uniform_?" Grimmjow asked, unaffected. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Yes, Grimmjow, we're going to get that right now."

"Ok. Do I get paid?"

Ulquiorra nodded. They pulled up in front of small shop about a mile from the police station. There was a little Asian lady inside, who smiled as they went in. "Uniform?"

"Yes, for him." Ulquiorra pointed to Grimmjow.

The short woman grabbed Grimmjow by his wrist, leading him to the back of the shop. Ulquiorra followed silently. When she stopped in a small room she let go and faced Grimmjow.

"Take shirt and pants off." She sounded very businesslike.

"Feisty, eh? Well I'll let you have this; looking is free." The woman raised her eyebrows at Ulquiorra, looking confused. He just shook his head.

"So what now?" Grimmjow had stripped down to his silky, light blue boxers.

Ulquiorra gave the toned body a subtle once over, but when he noticed the gothic tattoo of a six, his eyes stopped roaming.

The lady pulled out some white fabric and draped it over Grimmjow's shoulders.

"You want to show this?" She was pointing to his abs.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Sure, lady. I'm liking the sound of this 'uniform'."

By the time the lady finished sewing, trimming, and fitting, Grimmjow's uniform looked similar to Ulquiorra's despite the fact that the emo cop's showed little of his flat stomach while his showed...all. He also liked the flowing pants; 'Hakama' the lady had called them. Grimmjow admired the clothes as they got in the car.

Ulquiorra, patient as ever, spoke. "Today, we are looking for an arsonist."

Grimmjow nodded. "Ok then, let's do this."

"His name is Aaroniero Arruruerie. Male, 6'9, 200 lbs, said to wear a white dress garb-"

"Yeah, yeah. I knew the guy."

Ulquiorra spoke quietly.

"Me too."

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"Nothing. He has been said to been frequenting the Karakura district."

Grimmjow eyed Ulquiorra for a second.

"Then let's go there now."

As they made their way toward the poorer district (where Grimmjow happened to live), Ulquiorra's radio went off.

"The officer closest to Karukara! The arsonist has struck again!"

Ulquiorra reported in.

"This is Schiffer with Jaegerjaquez. We are almost there."

"Good. The address is Shawling Apartments on Plyers Mill Road." Grimmjow looked alert at this information. _It can't be..._

Smoke was in sight so Ulquiorra sped up, hoping to catch the criminal. The car screeched to a stop and both men lurched out, running.

"Take the left," Ulquiorra said sharply and they split up, going around the building on opposite sides.

Ulquiorra saw the flash of white first and dashed after it. The runner looked back at Ulquiorra - yes, it was definitely the arsonist. The dark alleys twisted and turned before the criminal was cornered. The man turned around.

"It's been a long time, Ulquiorra. I can't say this is a happy reunion. Sorry."

What Ulquiorra had noticed too late was the lighter fluid in his hands. The lighter fluid that was being splashed out, the lighter fluid that soaked him. His emerald eyes widened when Aaroniero struck a match. He tossed it at Ulquiorra, who seemed frozen.

Time slowed. Ulquiorra watched as the match moved through the air, trying to reach its target. He started to move before a force barreled into him.

A few drops of the fluid trickled down Grimmjow's chest. It was so unreal, it seemed impossible, a billion in one chance, that the match should hit a person. That the match landed on that thin trail of liquid was another miracle in itself. Grimmjow watched, astonished, as his chest lit up.

The pain seemed not to have sunk in._ He must be numb with shock. But that won't last long. What to do?_ Just as Ulquiorra thought this, two more officers appeared.

"Arrest him." Ulquiorra pointed to the arsonist. "And you, call a paramedic, now!"

Grimmjow's natural pain relief wore off and he barely dampened his scream to a hiss. Ulquiorra was there, ripping off the sash on Grimmjow's hakama, trying to smother the line of flames on his chest. Grimmjow was doing his best not to freak out, but his panic was there, raging beneath his skin like the fire on the outside.

"Stay still Grimmjow! Stop fucking moving!"

"You - you cussed, Ulquiorra! Haha, I thought I'd never see the day." Ulquiorra paid him no attention as he continued to bat at the flames to no avail.

_"It hurts, it fucking hurts, Ulquiorra, make it stop!"_ Grimmjow was screaming as he burned. Suddenly, a medic and a firefighter were there at Ulquiorra's side, looking down at Grimmjow laying on the hard ground.

They burst into action. The firefighter pulled out a tube and started to spray Grimmjow. He was still writhing in pain as they cleaned the foam off with a cloth.

"Sir, calm down, it's going to be ok!" the nurse soothed.

With the fire and foam gone, a large red welt the length of his abdomen was evident.

Grimmjow's new jacket was discarded and he was wrapped in bandages before being lifted onto a stretcher.

"I don't need a fucken stretcher, I'm fine!"

The paramedics disagreed though and strapped down some restraints. Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow was bustled away and shoved into an ambulance that sped off.

* * *

><p><em>When had I gotten so pathetic? To just stand there and have him of all people save me, it's a disgrace. I've never felt so useless in my life.<em>

"Ulquiorra. Your report."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." He spoke with less enthusiasm than usual, if that was possible.

"We corned the suspect near the fire; they put up a fight. Jaegerjaquez sustained burns needing medical attention. The arsonist was arrested by responding officers. We found that the fire had been started in Jaegerjaquez's apartment. Evidence is being collected." Ulquiorra said this in a detached voice, as if he didn't quite believe what he was saying.

"It is very unfortunate that Mr. Jaegerjaquez should be injured like that. In fact, you sound as if you were rather useless. I'm very disappointed, Ulquiorra. Very disappointed."

Ulquiorra was looking at the desk and therefore did not notice the hard glint that came into Aizen's eyes.

"Yes, Aizen-sama, I know and I will accept any punishment you see fit."

Aizen stood and walked over to the door, locking it.

"Good, I agree that you need to be punished." He pulled the shades closed.

Ulquiorra's mind raced before he realized what was going to happen. His mouth felt dry as Aizen wrapped a hand around it, dragging him out of the chair. Ulquiorra made a pitiful attempt to get away before he was struck across his behind very hard.

"Now, now, Ulquiorra. Be good for daddy."

Ulquiorra focused his eyes on the little potted plant sitting on the desk. He felt his hakama dragged down and thought about Gimmjow, and how much it must of hurt to burn like that. Foreign objects inserted themselves into Ulquiorra, who twitched ever so slightly to the intrusion.

_Would it be better to burn alive?_ he wondered as the fingers pulled out of him.

He heard a fumbling of clothing behind him. Grimmjow had just gotten his uniform and already it was destroyed. Well, his was too, he remembered.

Ulquiorra felt the pressure against his entrance. He screwed his eyes shut, as if it would make a difference.

With each thrust he felt that feeling again, of pathetic helplessness. It has to stop. _If only._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wish I didnt have to do that to Ulquiorra but.. its part of the plot. Also: I know Ulquiorra is all weak and pathetic right now but it wont be like that for long, PATIENCE. I'm so glad i finally got this horrible chapter over... ugh it really was a piece of work.**

**Hey YOU yeah YOU! MY PAGE, MY POLL, NOW!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Extinguished

**Martyrize Me**

**Chapter 4: Extinguished**

**Disclaimer: Sorry fangirls (Like moi) Tite Kubo owns bleach..  
><strong>

**A/N: I GOT A BETA! yay! this hopefully means the end of your suffering my few readers! Oh and the past chapters have been revised, reread them if you please.**

**A side (and pointless) note: I live in the desert and guess what? for like the past week we've been having lightning thunder and rain its so FRIGGIN AWESOME! and today there are CLOUDS! Its so cool! And its actually slightly cold despite the usual 100 degrees weather:) ~lol I know imma spaz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Life is pain. Anyone who tells you differently is selling something."<p>

* * *

><p>The sheets were stiff and starchy; the medical bed was at an uncomfortable position.<p>

_Where__ am I?_

The room was dimmed by the grey clouds outside, obscuring the source of light from the window. Rain started to pelt against the glass and drip down the pane, blurring the image of the world outside. The flashes of light were sporadic, lighting up the sky. Sometimes they were just a splash of white, but at times the lightning was like a claw, ripping the sky apart. Thunder roared victoriously as the one dingy bulb flickered out. Grimmjow sighed as shouts were heard down the hall.

He traced his finger along his bandaged abdomen. _That was stupid, jumping in front of the psycho like that. Sacrificing myself for another? That's not how a Jaegerjaquez acts. Have I ruined my chances for Hell? If I end up in heaven - __well, I'd__ already be dead __so...Maybe__ kill some angels? No good._

The door to his room opened slowly to reveal a bedraggled mop of raven hair.

"Stuck in the rain? Che, serves you right for coming and bothering me."

Ulquiorra pushed his sopping hair out of his face.

"Aizen-sama sent me to pass on messages."

"And it couldn't have waited until after the storm? You're so pathetic, no better than a dog at your master's beck and call." Grimmjow glanced away from him, looking out the window. "Fucking rain."

"Thank you. What you did was highly unnecessary and unexpected but...thank you."

Grimmjow's azure eyes were still fixated on the window. He snorted at the emo cop's words.

"Don't make me regret it." Grimmjow pulled his sheets closer around himself. "And stop using big words like you're tryin' to impress me. It's annoying."

"If that's what you want."

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra.

"Don't you dare do the whole 'I'm so grateful' thing either. Now you owe me, but that doesn't mean ya have to mope around."

"Fine. The message from Aizen-sama regards your living arrangement."

"Huh? What about my house?" Grimmjow was confused.

"The source of the fire was in your apartment."

Ulquiorra had expected much yelling and shouting but Grimmjow just leaned back into his pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"That...makes sense. I was probably being targeted cuz of the whole gang thing. I mean, that guy was in it."

Ulquiorra nodded slightly.

"C'mon now, tell me, was anything left? What about my cat?"

"Very little remained...It was undetermined whether your cat escaped or perished. No remains were found though."

"Shit," Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra nodded his head again in agreement.

"Aizen-sama has a temporary solution for your...housing situation."

"Yeah?"

"I have a spare room."

Grimmjow laughed.

"I never knew you could make a joke! But that's freaky, don't say stuff like that man."

Ulquiorra's dull stare never wavered.

"Like hell I'm living with you! I bet you live in, like, a cave or something. That's just creepy, you'd probably molest me in my sleep for all I know!" Grimmjow was trying to pull himself into a sitting position.

Thunder boomed and he fell back down onto the hospital bed. He scowled at the window.

"You have made presumptions about my lifestyle. It would not benefit you to decline the offer. Rent or board would not be charged." Ulquiorra spoke without effort, as if the whole world was a waste of his time.

"..." _It's so __annoying, how__ people think they can get whatever they want by bribing people like me. __Just 'cuz I'm not on the lighter side of things, doesn't mean I'm necessarily shallow..._

"Aizen-sama said you would react this way. Now who is being insufferably ungrateful?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"Bastard."

"Tr -"

Grimmjow quickly cut him off.

"Don't even mention your fetish!"

"I have completed my task. Upon your release, Aizen-sama has scheduled you to be transported to my house_._" Ulquiorra turned around, walking through the doorway as Grimmjow shouted through the halls.

"_I didn't even agree!_ Bitch..." His voice brought a nurse running.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez you really shouldn't -"

Mr. Jaegerjaquez was not in the mood. Grimmjow sneered at her.

"Shut up, woman. Get the fuck outta here, I don't need you."

The poor wench's eyes widened as she stuttered something before fleeing. He grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position again. _It's time for me to get outta here too._

Grimmjow swung his legs over the side of the bed, clutching at his bandages. He took a breath before propelling himself off the bed to stand. _I feel like a kid again, taking my wobbly first __steps..._ Grimmjow hobbled to the doorway, clutching at it for support.

"Where are you going?" It was that feeble nurse's voice, assaulting his ears again.

Grimmjow said nothing. Instead, he focused his energy on getting through the hallway, bracing himself against the wall.

"Really, now, you can't do this! Your release form hasn't been signed! You aren't healed enough to be out walking -"

With the remark about what he could or couldn't do - coupled with her pestering presence - he got rid of her with a prompt _smack!_

Yes, that's right, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was not afraid to hit women. _It was a soft slap anyways, not __a full bitch__ slap._In his weakened state, he had barely hurt her.

Finally, he was left alone to slowly wander out the front doors and greet the world.

The nurse had been partially right. _Where__ will I go? My __hovel of a home__ is burnt down, my bike is at the police __station..._Ulquiorra's proposal rose to the surface. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad for just a few days, till he got a new apartment...Grimmjow gave in to the offer.

He went to reach for his pockets before realizing he was in hospital clothes. _Shit, I __don't have a phone or money or anything. _"Damn."

People walked by the blue haired man, uncaring in their cruel world. They were like a school of fish streaming past Grimmjow. He stood still on the amassed sidewalk till several honks alerted him to the presence of a red Volkswagen Beetle, parked in front of him. The window rolled down to reveal the head of a gigantic man.

"Yo! You Grimmjow?"

"Huh? What - yeah, I am. Why you wanna know?" Grimmjow frowned. The man, with his orange eyebrows and red tattoos looked familiar..

"I dunno, I'm s'posed to be looking for this cocky, blue haired weirdo...That you?"

"Che, whaddya you think? Do you see any other arrogant, sexy bastards around here?"

The man laughed.

"Yeah, you're the one, get in." He motioned towards the passenger seat.

"Wha? Why?"

"You're pretty slow. I'm gettin' you to Ulquiorra's!"

Oh...

Grimmjow deemed the man not to be a rapist and pulled open the door, cringing as he made his way into the demeaning car. A Beetle? Seriously? Oh well.

The man in the drivers seat was very built, more so than Grimmjow. He was huge like a giant. It was total déjà vu...Where had he seen this man before? It was frustrating! Might as well pop the question.

"So, what's your name, man?"

"Yammy Llargo."

Well, he sure was talkative.

"Huh, so you and Schiffer are buddies?" Grimmjow felt uncomfortable with the awkward silence and being scrunched up in the tiny car.

"I guess ya could say that."

Grimmjow groaned internally, waiting for the ride to end. He turned his attention to the world that whizzed by, studying the houses as the car slowed. The Beetle swerved onto a street littered with wealthy estates. Of course, all the high and mighty would live in a place like this.

Yammy came to a complete stop in front of one of the smaller houses, though it still held the grandeur of the wealthiest mansions.

"Here you go. I'll come in with you and say hello."

"Yeah." Grimmjow pushed open the door and crawled out to the manicured lawn. He squinted at the grass, it was so fine you could play golf on it. They walked up a path of stepping-stones, passing little ponds and patches of exotic herbs. The door did not have a doorbell like a normal house; no, instead there was a grotesque, demonic knocker attached to the oak door. Yammy seemed to pay no mind and grabbed it roughly, pounding it against the wood.

A small, raven-haired man clad in a slightly baggy sweatshirt and jeans opened the door. It took a second to register in Grimmjow's mind that the person was, in fact, Ulquiorra.

"You brought him here already, Yammy?"

"Well, yeah, I was just passin' by when I saw 'im there standing by the street. Figured I'd bring 'im here. That alright?" The man that dwarfed both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was not condescending; he spoke fervently.

Ulquiorra just nodded, speaking in a smooth voice.

"It's fine, Yammy."

A brief, awkward silence followed before Yammy turned around and headed to his car.

"Have you no manners, Jaegerjaquez?" Ulquiorra asked the titchy bugger.

"What are you - oh." Grimmjow turned to face Yammy's retreating figure. "Thanks for the ride, man!"

Ulquiorra nodded, appeased. "I will show you a brief tour."

"Why're you always so formal like that? Do you ever loosen up?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Shoes off. I have no idea why you are instigating such things. You could do with some civility yourself." Ulquiorra led him to a simple living room.

The room had white carpet with a few modern looking pieces of furniture: a polished coffee table, a black leather couch, an expensive TV, and a few potted plants around it.

"Tch, whatever."

"This is the living room," Ulquiorra stated before leading to the next room.

"This is the kitchen." He gestured to the sleek room filled with ebony marble counters and a small table. It was outfitted with two chairs pushed up against the wall under a window. The tiled floor was cool under Grimmjow's socked feet. The inky haired man led him down a dark hallway.

"Why don't you have lights on in here? What do ya want? For me to bump into something?"

"I would prefer if you didn't, cretin." Ulquiorra pointed to one of the three doors at the end of the hallway. "That is the spare room you are to use. There is a guest bathroom inside, but the room is also unfortunately connected with the other bathroom."

"So that's yours?" Grimmjow asked, pointing to the last closed door. "And that's probably your bathroom right?" He motioned to the bathroom that connected between both rooms.

"Yes," Ulquiorra sighed. "Make yourself at home." The words were forced. Ulquiorra seemed not too happy to have his personal life intruded upon.

"Alright, I guess I'll buy clothes and that crap tomorrow. For now though...What's on TV? Got any movies?"

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra woke with a shallow breath of relief. It was still grey outside; he willed the sun to just stay put for once. He enjoyed the chill in the room from the fan, the hum almost inaudible and soothing to him.<p>

Last night hadn't been as terrible as he had previously predicted. Despite his brutish ways, the evening had been fairly pleasant. One feature about the muscled man stood out: Ulquiorra grudgingly admired the way Grimmjow hadn't tried to pry into his life or his past.

He pushed back the silken sheets and placed his feet firmly on the ground, ignoring the chill as he jumped into the shower. Ulquiorra scrubbed fiercely, making sure to rid himself of any filth. Much as he wanted to, there was no need to waste water, and he shut off the shower. Skin slick with water, he gripped the handle and stepped into the steamy room. He glared at what he saw.

On the condensation-covered mirror was a crudely scrawled message: _Thank yu Uke-Ora!_

Ulquiorra sighed. So he really had heard the shower late last night. Dreading any mischief his houseguest had cooked up, he quickly slipped into his clothes and forced himself to walk calmly down the corridor.

All he found was a sleeping, half-naked man that dwarfed Ulquiorra's poor couch. _He is so __troublesome. I __provide a bed and he sleeps on the couch? He has his own bathroom and he defiles mine? Should have locked the __door..._

Ulquiorra turned around and headed out the side door to the patio. The cooing was comforting, a pleasant and unchanging sound produced by his lovely doves.

"At least my birds have stayed the same," he muttered as he fed them by hand. In a few minutes they retreated and his raven beat its wings, throatily cawing for Ulquiorra's attention.

Grimmjow slipped out onto the patio, cringing silently at the harsh coldness of the stone. He watched as the skinny man held out a hand of berries and seeds to the raven. Usually he would put Ulquiorra down as a freak, but it was mesmerizing.

Ulquiorra sighed as he turned around.

"Next time, please refrain from making such a mess in the shower."

"You have a pet raven? That's pretty cool." There was a twitch, the twitch Grimmjow had been training himself to notice. He was pleased to have made that frown tremble. It was a current challenge for him, to make Ulquiorra smile.

"Yes." He paused for a moment. "His name is Murcielago."

"You and your weird names...Anyways I'm starving! Make me some breakfast before I eat your birds!"

Ulquiorra felt as if this statement should offend him but he let it slip. However, he _was not_ a servant and he was not going to be ordered around.

"If you're so hungry, you may make breakfast yourself!"

"Fine, bastard. I will!"

* * *

><p>The room was dark and his vision swam.<p>

"Hmm? Wha?"

"Oooh, look who's up!" Silver hair came into focus. Aaroniero couldn't make out anything else in the darkness, though he could feel the ropes tugging at his chafed wrists. He tried to speak but it came out as a throaty gurgle.

"You were so good for Mommy, but you made a mistake. All the evidence went bye-bye but..._he__ didn't die!" _A match flickered for a second, briefly illuminating his surroundings. The man that spoke cooingly now held a candle near Aaroniero's face. "I wanted him dead! Now you'll get a boo-boo!"

He finally regained his voice.

"Quit talking like that, you freak! Lemme outta here! I tried, ok?" Aaroniero rocked in his chair, trying to escape when he heard the sloshing at his feet. He inspected the ground, finding an inch of fluid pooling under and all around his chair. The smiling man tsked at him before laughing whimsically.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. You always preach about your love for fire, right? So I'm being very considerate, letting you die in your flames of love." The heat was tearing at his face from the nearness of the candle. Then it was gone. The man dropped the candle and left the room, closing the door behind him.

A figure appeared in the muted darkness of the hallway.

"Daddy!"

"Is it done?" the figure asked.

"Yes! He was a rotten apple. Don't worry, we'll get it right next time!" His silvery hair was tousled by the visitor.

The man tightened his grip on his head.

The other man's sadistic smile, if it was possible, curved farther upwards into his face.

"Why, pray tell, are you so interested in such a buffoon? I don't see how he benefits us..."

"The failure's screams have stopped. Clean up the mess." The man let go and stepped back into the shadows of the hall.

The silver-haired man's grin faltered for a second in anger before he attended his master's bidding.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had <em>never<em> in his life witnessed such a frightening sight as this one. He wasn't sure which course of action to take. Try and wait this out, meanwhile suffering more damage? The beast had to be stopped!

His kitchen was in a chaotic state of disarray; the fire alarm was chirping, some tiles were cracked, the overhead sprinklers were spouting water, the crud in the pan was blackened unrecognizably, mysterious liquids coated the floor, and, right in the middle at the eye of the storm, was Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was a madman, he concluded. He'd actually laughed when the fire alarm went off, but when the water came from the ceiling he froze before dashing around like the freak Ulquiorra knew he was, deep down. Ulquiorra found no hilarity in the situation and was already calculating the damages and how much repairs would cost.

Grimmjow covered his head with his hands and slunk out of the room, glaring at the sprinklers. Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. His kitchen was ruined, but they still needed breakfast. He picked up a phone and dialed a workman he was acquainted with.

"Hello? This is Ulquiorra Schiffer. Yes, my kitchen is in need of maintenance and cleaning as soon as possible. I can do that. Thank you."

He hung up and walked towards his spare room. Not stepping over the threshold, he called softly into the room.

"I do not appreciate your actions, clumsy imbecile. Because of the trouble you have caused, we are required to leave the premises for a few hours. You will pay for breakfast."

Grimmjow walked out of his own bathroom, thankfully, and raised an eyebrow. "Nope."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "What did you say? Surely you don't expect me to pay for the repair of my kitchen that _you_ ruined _and _pay to eat out?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "You know I don't have any money. The whole kitchen thing could've been avoided if you cooked like a proper host." Grimmjow shook his head, spraying Ulquiorra with droplets of water.

Ulquiorra reached a pale hand to his face, catching a drop and stared at it incredulously as if he couldn't believe it. With that Ulquiorra turned and left Grimmjow sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Aw, come on."

He got up and walked into the kitchen. _Hmm, the__ fridge probably has something. _He opened it to find a prize; he raised the carton of milk to his lips when he felt something come in contact with his abused abdomen.

His eyes widened and he slumped against the refrigerator, gulping as he tried to bring air into his lungs.

"What the...hell man?" Grimmjow huffed, holding onto his stomach. Ulquiorra peered down at him, malice in his eyes.

"If you drink it like that, bacteria will be transferred from your vile mouth into the milk -" He was cut off as Grimmjow grabbed his legs, pulling him to the ground. Ulquiorra saw spots as his head banged against the floor.

Grimmjow's attempt to stand was interrupted when Ulquiorra's knee inserted itself into his crotch.

"Shit! That's dirty, man!" Grimmjow gasped as he collapsed in pain on top of Ulquiorra. He elbowed Ulquiorra in the gut and heard a satisfying gulp of air. Grimmjow used a hand on Ulquiorra's chest to push himself up into an awkward straddle. Being a man through and through, he didn't blush.

The sound of a door slamming alerted them to the presence of a man. He stood in the kitchen doorway, a toolbox in one hand. Despite the aching welt, Grimmjow tried to stand up when the man spoke.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out. "You guys are busy, I'll, uh, come back later. Ciao Ulquiorra!" He quickly left the room, running out the door.

Grimmjow laughed uproariously, startling the man below him, before he grew serious again. Grimmjow lowered his face an inch away from Ulquiorra's. He growled and nearly spat in Ulquiorra's face.

"You're paying for breakfast and you're letting me drive."

His green eyes were out of focus as he jerked his head.

Grimmjow clapped him on the shoulder as he stood, pulling him up.

"Glad you've come around! You fight like a bitch, ya'know?"

Ulquiorra eyed his arrogant smirk in disgust as he grabbed his keys and walked out, Grimmjow sauntering after him. Ulquiorra unlocked the door and just as Grimmjow was about to slide in he was pushed out of the way.

"Hey! What'd you think you're doing? Bastard! Come back here!"

Ulquiorra felt satisfied as he watched Grimmjow disappear from the rear-view mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, almost 4,000 words I'm proud! But d'you guys think it was too much of a reading load?<br>**


End file.
